East Point Internal School
by Kei Ayoama
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon] Uma escola, um copo e a vida de dois garotos que jamais será a mesma após terem se conhecido.Estrelando personagens originais, como Kei Ayoama, um nekoboy inocente e sensivel e o frio e durão Yuji, numa história de amor, drama e sedução
1. East Point Internal School

Oi gente... Essa é a minha primeira Fic, com personagens originais que eu mesmo desenvolvi... Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!

**Capitulo 1 – East Point Internal School**

05h00min AM. O relógio desperta acordando o garoto de cabelos grisalhos e orelhas de gato para mais um dia na East Point Internal School. Seu nome era Kei Ayoama, tinha 14 anos, cabelos e olhos grisalhos com um físico nem gordo nem magro. Não tinha muitos músculos e nem fazia questão de desenvolvê-los. Preferia se ocupar com coisas mais intelectuais como música, culinária e os conteúdos que faziam parte da grade curricular. Era um dos últimos representantes de sua raça. Os neko-boys, garotos com rabo e orelhas de gato, possuíam também uma agilidade aguçada e unhas e dentes mais pontiagudos do que os de um humano normal. Também podiam se transformar totalmente em gato, porém essa era uma técnica conhecida por poucos.

Kei abriu os olhos, se espreguiçou soltando um longo bocejo e logo levantou bem disposto para o dia que lhe aguardava. Pegou sua toalha e uniforme no armário cuidadosamente, para não acordar seus três colegas de quarto, e foi para o banheiro comunitário tomar banho. Enquanto a água caia sobre sua cabeça, fazia planos para melhor aproveitar os ensinamentos das aulas de hoje. Kei era um aluno muito dedicado.

Na escola cada dormitório possuía duas peças, um quarto contendo dois beliches com dois jogos de lençol para cada cama e uma espécie de sala com uma mesa, um sofá e uma TV, porém nada luxuosos. O banheiro era um cômodo enorme de uso comum à todos os alunos que ficava no final do corredor. Em seu interior, havia vários boxes com chuveiros e outros com vasos sanitários Na parede oposta ficavam as pias e um espelho que atravessava o cômodo de ponta a ponta.

As 07h00min o café da manhã era servido para os alunos no refeitório da escola, que ficava no térreo, para chegar até ele era preciso atravessar um pátio enorme, onde os alunos podiam passar suas horas vagas ao ar livre. As aulas pela manhã começavam as 7h45min e tinham cinco periodos de 45min cada. Após as aulas, almoçavam e, a tarde, os alunos se ocupavam com atividades extra-classe, como a pratica de esportes e atividades dos clubes, dos quais cada aluno era obrigado a participar de pelo menos um. Kei fazia parte do clube de culinária e também do clube de música, por isso ajudava no preparo do café, almoço e jantar. Naturalmente, o garoto era um dos melhores cozinheiros da escola devido seu grande esforço em aprender cada detalhe que lhe era ensinado.

Após vinte minutos no banho, voltou para o quarto, pega seus materiais e revisou todos os conteúdos da aula passada e depois foi para o refeitório preparar o café para os alunos. Fazia isso todas as manhãs e quando sobrava um tempinho ainda ajudava a lavar a louça, sem nunca se atrasar um minuto sequer para as aulas, tendo assim um histórico impecável dentro da escola.

- Bom dia, gente!

Kei acabara de entrar sorrindo na cozinha cumprimentando todas as serventes, cozinheiras e colegas de clube ali presentes. Elas retribuíram o cumprimento e começaram a trabalhar muito bem humoradas. Era um trabalho difícil, fazer comida para centenas de alunos, porém era muito gratificante receber os agradecimentos e elogios após a refeição. Serviram o café na grande mesa onde ficavam as comidas e esperaram pelos alunos que não demoraram a chegar. Logo, avistou seus colegas de quarto e se juntou a eles para fazerem juntos o desjejum. Um deles se chamava Edward e assim como Kei, viera em intercâmbio para o Japão. Ambos eram de Nova York e haviam sido colegas desde a quinta série. Agora estavam na oitava.

Edward tinha 15 anos e era de longe seu melhor amigo, aquele a quem confiava seus maiores segredos e o único que conseguia convence-lo a passar cola e ajudar na hora das provas e trabalhos. Ed, como Kei o chamava, era mais alto que o amigo e tinha cabelos negros e curtos, gostava de esportes, especialmente basquete, e devido a isso tinha o corpo mais desenvolvido e musculatura melhor definida. Tocava guitarra e pensava em montar uma banda.

- Bom dia Kei...¬¬

Diferente de Kei, Ed acordava mal humorado, e não suportava conversar muito, antes de comer algo de manhã. Kei já sabia disso, portanto nem tentava puxar muita conversa, nessa hora do dia conversava com Yousuke e Ken, seus outros colegas de quarto. Os dois eram mais velhos, um cursava o terceiro ano do ensino médio e o outro cursava o segundo. Eram fortes, tinham corpos muito bem desenvolvidos pois faziam academia na parte da tarde. Apesar de não se falarem muito, a não ser no café da manha, Kei gostava deles.

Terminaram de comer e seus colegas foram para o quarto terminar de se arrumar. Nem todos acordavam tão dispostos quanto o jovem neko-boy. Enquanto isso Kei tirou a mesa, mas não teve tempo de lavar a louça, pois as aulas já estavam quase começando. Foi correndo até seu quarto, pegou seus materiais e foi para a sala de aula que se localizava no terceiro andar. Prestou atenção em todas as aulas respondendo a maioria das questões que o professor levantava no decorrer do período. Ao termino das aulas, saia correndo para o refeitório novamente e ajudava no que faltasse para o almoço. As 12h20min, o almoço era servido e os alunos ficavam com tempo livre até as 14h00min, quando começavam com as atividades de seus clubes e outras ocupações.

Após almoçarem, foi com seus colegas para o quarto, onde jogaram conversa fora, falando de varias coisas irrelevantes, como garotas e ficavam planejando mil e uma maneiras de entrarem escondido na ala feminina para ver-las, o que era expressamente proibido. Tiraram um cochilo e logo estavam de volta a suas respectivas obrigações. Como hoje era quarta feira, Kei foi para o clube de culinária onde aprendeu novas receitas e técnicas na hora de cozinhar.

A tarde passou voando e logo já eram 17h. Agora todos os alunos tinham até as 22h30min livre para fazer o que quisessem, exceto sair dos domínios da escola. Kei aproveitava esse tempo para estudar, fazer os temas e trabalhos e limpar o dormitório. 20h00min descia até o refeitório e preparava a janta, que era servida as 21h00min devia ser consumida até às 22h30min, quando os alunos deveriam se recolher para escovar os dentes e dormir. Quem não descesse para jantar no horário determinado não poderia comer nada pelo resto da noite. Era proibido andar pela escola depois da janta. Apenas os encarregados das tarefas da cozinha, limpeza, segurança e o clube da astronomia podiam andar pela escola após esse horário.

Os alunos terminaram de jantar e Kei resolveu ajudar na limpeza da cozinha. Quando faltavam apenas alguns pratos e talheres sujos, disse para as serventes que já reclamavam de dores no corpo todo:

- Podem ir dormir que eu termino as coisas por aqui.

Com receio de deixar que um aluno terminasse seu trabalho, perguntaram:

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Kei-kun? Essa seria a nossa tarefa...

Kei simplesmente sorriu e disse:

- Vocês já fizeram o bastante... Podem descansar, eu insisto.

Elas agradeceram pela gentileza e foram para seus aposentos. Kei começou a lavar a louça, animado, cantando e dançando enquanto trabalhava. Logo ouviu uma risada ecoar pela cozinha, com o susto acabou quebrando um copo. Olhou para o lado e viu que era Yuji quem estava rindo, um garoto do terceiro ano, muito popular na escola, principalmente entre as garotas. Ele tinha 17 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos esverdeados. Um físico forte, não exageradamente, mas o bastante para machucar seriamente quem se metesse com ele. Suas roupas eram em sua maioria de tonalidades escuras e seu olhar frio somado a sua voz máscula e um pouco rouca, davam ao garoto um ar rebelde e sedutor. Em seu rosto estava estampado um sorriso debochado e irritante:

- Tsc, um nerd mutante dançando no meio da cozinha... que cena bizarra...

Kei parecia não ouvir o que ele dizia, apenas olhava apavorado para os cacos do copo espalhados pelo chão.

- Eu... Eu... q-quebrei... Eu quebrei um copo da escola! As serventes vão me odiar para sempre... O.O

Aquilo fez Yuji rir ainda mais, e aproveitando da distração do garoto, pegou algumas frutas de um cesto sobre a geladeira, observando a cena enquanto comia uma maçã sentado sobre a mesa. Kei tremia, estava visivelmente nervoso e agora começava a juntar os cacos com as próprias mãos.

- Tudo isso por causa de um copo quebrado... quanta frescura!

- Não é simplesmente um copo quebrado, é um copo quebrado por MIM!! Logo eu que nunca havia danificado nada nessa... AIII!!!

Kei havia se distraído discutindo com Yuji e acabara enfiando um dos cacos na palma de sua mão, o caco havia perfurado sua pele e o ferimento sangrava bastante, ao ver o sangue Kei começou a empalidecer como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento...

- S-sangue...

- Imbecil ¬¬

Yuji levantou da mesa com um pulo e foi correndo até Kei, tirou o caco de vidro da mão do garoto, com um puxão forte, arrancando gritos de dor e protesto vindos do neko-boy. Depois rasgou um pano de louça que estava sobre a pia, e rapidamente fez um curativo na mão de Kei, e segurou apertando forte contra o machucado por um tempo para estancar o sangramento. Kei observava a cena, atônito.

- Isso foi um pano de louça?

- Foi...

- DESGRAÇADO... Eu estou frito... Frito... - Berrava o garoto aos prantos

Yuji não podia deixar de achar toda aquela cena muito engraçada, deixando Kei ainda mais irritado.

Galera, esse foi o capitulo 1, espero que tenham gostado!! Não deu tempo de revisar, pq estou com muito sono e já são 4:30 da madrugada O.O... Mande rewiews e me ajudem a melhorar... Criticas construtivas serão bem vindas... Elogios também \o/... Valeu gente, abraçao ae, até a proxima!


	2. Yuji Sakigawa

**Capítulo 2 – Yuji Sakigawa**

- A culpa é toda sua! – Dizia Kei,que agora já estava mais calmo e seus olhos fuzilavam o veterano – Aliás o que você estava fazendo aqui na cozinha essa hora?

Yuji agora estava sentado sobre a pia, de frente para Kei. Enquanto acendia um cigarro disse com um tom de indiferença na voz:

- Estava com fome... Perdi a hora do jantar, devido a alguns... Problemas.

- Você conhece as regras, não pode andar pela escola após o jantar – Olhou para o cigarro na mão de Yuji e falou em um tom de censura – Assim como também não pode fumar nos domínios da escola.

- Tsc, se não fosse por mim você estaria correndo desesperado pela escola, com um caco de vidro enfiado em sua mão e sangue pingando pelos corredores... Deveria me agradecer ao invés de ficar enchendo meu saco com regras idiotas!

- GRRR! SE VC NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI NADA DISSO TERIA ACONTECIDO! O que eu direi para as serventes... Amanhã mesmo irei enviar uma carta de desculpas para o diretor... Ou talvez deva ir pessoalmente até ele!

- Bem, de qualquer forma estou indo para meu quarto. Sua presença já está começando a me irritar – Disse Yuji enquanto enfiava outra maçã no bolso de sua jaqueta. Aproximou-se de Kei, fitando-o com um olhar misterioso, visivelmente forçado para assustá-lo. Foi aproximando seu rosto ao do garoto e parou bem próximo ao seu ouvido. Por um momento Kei pensou que seria beijado, corando instantâneamente. O neko-boy podia sentir a respiração quente em sua orelha e também o forte cheiro de cigarro e bebidas que exalava de Yuji. Cochichando em seu ouvido, Yuji disse – Você também não deveria estar aqui tão tarde... Pode ser perigoso para um... "gatinho" indefeso.

- Ora, pare de falar besteiras – Resmungava Kei irritado, vendo Yuji sair pela porta.

Olhou para os cacos que ainda restavam no chão e decidiu limpa-los, mesmo estando machucado. Pegou uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo, juntou todos os cacos e colocou-os cuidadosamente junto com o lixo que deveria ser levado para fora da escola na manha seguinte. Terminou de lavar os dois copos que restavam e foi para seu quarto. Ao chegar no dormitório se espantou com o horário. Eram exatamente 12h09min. Poucas vezes havia ido dormir tão tarde, fazia isso apenas quando precisava estudar para alguma prova importante ou para terminar algum trabalho complexo. Seria difícil acordar com a mesma disposição na manhã seguinte. Vestiu seu pijama e jogou-se de modo pesaroso sobre a cama, e ficou pensando nos acontecimentos do dia, no que faria em relação ao copo danificado, e ficou surpreso quando percebeu que seus pensamentos se demoravam nos poucos segundos em que seu rosto e o de Yuji ficaram tão próximos, deixando-o corado e sem graça. Ficou pensando por alguns minutos e logo acabou adormecendo.

5h00min AM. O relógio despertou novamente, mas dessa vez Kei não levantou com tanta disposição. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de desligar aquele despertador e dormir só mais um pouquinho, mas sabia que os alunos contavam com ele para o preparo do café, e pensando assim levantou um pouco mal-humorado. Pegou sua toalha e uniforme, mas dessa vez não foi tão cuidadoso como da outra vez, acordando Yousuke que resmungou algo incompreensível.

Ao botar a mão na maçaneta da porta do dormitório para abri-la, sentiu uma pontada de dor em sua mão e lembrou-se do machucado de ontem à noite. Abriu a porta com a outra mão e foi para o banheiro fazer a devida higiene pessoal.

Chegando no banheiro, foi até uma das pias e cuidadosamente abriu o curativo. O machucado ainda estava sujo de sangue seco, Kei sentiu um leve enjôo ao ver aquilo, então cuidadosamente botou a mão embaixo da água corrente, passando levemente os dedos sobre o ferimento para limpa-lo. Tomou seu banho, enquanto pensava em várias coisas, como o que fazer em relação ao copo, e também teria de ir a enfermaria refazer o curativo. Mas o que mais lhe ocupava os pensamentos eram as palavras de Yuji na noite passada, especialmente quando foi chamado de "gatinho". A ambigüidade da frase o incomodava profundamente, mas no fundo Kei sabia que ele havia dito aquilo apenas para provoca-lo, só não entendia por quê insistia em considerar a hipótese de que aquilo havia sido um elogio. Ficava irritado quando percebia que não conseguia parar de pensar naquela cena em especial, pois sabia que isso não era um comportamento normal para um garoto, porém infelizmente todos esses pensamentos eram involuntários e não havia nada que pudesse fazer em relação a isso.

Terminou seu banho, vestiu-se, foi até a enfermaria que ficava aberta 24h por dia, e pediu à enfermeira Joy que lhe fizesse um curativo. Quando Joy perguntou o que havia acontecido, respondeu havia se cortado enquanto cozinhava. Decidiu que não iria comentar nada sobre o encontro com Yuji, pois se isso chegasse aos ouvidos da direção ele com certeza teria sérios problemas. Após renovado o curativo, voltou para seu quarto e novamente revisou as matérias do dia anterior, dessa vez não se concentrou tanto devido as poucas horas de sono que tivera. Logo terminou a revisão e desceu para o refeitório.

Chegando lá, cumprimentou as serventes e pediu desculpas pelo ocorrido:

- Por favor, perdoem minha incompetência... Eu realmente não tive a intenção...

- Não se preocupe garoto, acontece com qualquer um... – Disse uma delas sorrindo

Kei agradeceu pela compreensão, mas mesmo assim ainda se sentia culpado, e não descansaria enquanto não comunicasse o diretor quanto ao ocorrido. Todos perguntaram o que havia acontecido em sua mão e Kei explicou que tinha se cortado com o copo, porém não citou o nome de Yuji.

Dessa vez, suas tarefas na cozinha foram menores devido a seu machucado. Logo o café estava na mesa e o salão novamente cheio de alunos famintos. Ao sentar na mesa, todos perguntaram o que havia acontecido e Kei repetiu a mesma historia mais uma vez, começando a se sentir incomodado com tantas perguntas. Quase que instintivamente Kei procurava discretamente por Yuji, e logo avistou-o sentado numa mesa próxima da porta junto aos seus colegas. Eles estavam rindo de uma historia aparentemente engraçada que Yuji acabara de contar. Kei ficou imaginando se estavam rindo de sua cara. Ao terminarem de comer, acompanhou seus colegas até o dormitório 001, onde pode pela primeira vez sentar e ficar assistindo TV antes de ir para a aula. Seus colegas estranhavam a presença do garoto naquele horário, mas acharam melhor ficarem quietos.

Já na sala de aula, Kei não respondia a todas as perguntas, apenas as que ele sabia na ponta da língua. Seu pensamento estava distante, e não conseguia parar de olhar para o pátio como se procurasse alguém, na verdade Kei sabia muito bem quem procurava, mas não queria admitir para si mesmo.

As aulas terminaram, para cumprir sua obrigação foi até a cozinha ajudar no almoço, mas aquilo já não lhe parecia mais tão gratificante, então para fugir da louça usou seu machucado como desculpa. Serviu o almoço, comeu, e resolveu ficar sentado no jardim lendo, para aproveitar seu tempo livre, decidindo não ir até o diretor, afinal todos já haviam lhe dito que aquilo fora um erro irrelevante.

O descanso terminou e Kei foi para a sala de musica, ter aulas de piano. Tocava lindas músicas, demonstrando toda sua emoção naquelas notas musicais. Hoje sentia-se especialmente bem enquanto tocava, como se a música fosse uma amiga silenciosa que o conhecia internamente, e entendia todos os seus sentimentos confusos e inconfessos. Logo a professora informou que na próxima semana teriam uma apresentação, e todos do clube da música iriam tocar e cantar num lindo musical que seria apresentado para a comunidade escolar. Essa era uma boa noticia.

20h00min, Kei ajudou no preparo da janta, e comeu enquanto observava Yuji do outro lado do refeitório. O garoto percebeu seus olhares e simplesmente sorriu de canto, deixando o neko-boy sem graça. Terminou de comer e foi para o quarto, onde esperou um tempo até o banheiro esvaziar um pouco e foi tomar outro banho e escovar seus dentes. Tomou seu banho, e enquanto se secava sentiu um cheiro familiar no ar. Era nicotina. Seu coração disparou, Kei vestiu-se rapidamente e ao sair do box, viu Yuji sem camisa em frente ao espelho, fumando e admirando seu corpo, constatando se continuava em forma. Um pouco corado, Kei criou coragem e disse:

- Ah, oi...

Yuji sem nem sequer olhar para o garoto respondeu acenando com a cabeça, resmungando um oi incompreensível. Kei se aproximou um dele e disse entendo a mão em sua direção:

- Acho que ainda não nos apresentamos, devidamente... Meu nome é Kei, sou da oitava série e tenho 14 anos.

O veterano fitou os olhos de Kei e sorriu brevemente:

- Sou Yuji, apesar de pensar que isso não é da sua conta, estudo no terceiro ano e tenho 17 anos.

- Ontem não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer, mas estou muito grato por ter me ajudado quando me machuquei. – Disse Kei meio sem jeito

- Não foi nada, apenas esqueça... – Disse Yuji, dando mais uma tragada em seu cigarro

A essa altura Kei já estava muito corado, e por algum motivo bizarro, não conseguia parar de olhar para o corpo de Yuji, que percebeu os olhares e se aproximou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, jogando o toco de cigarro dentro da pia. Kei olhava para ele se aproximando, sentia um pouco de medo misturado a uma intensa vontade de beija-lo, sua mente pedia freneticamente para sair do local, mas seu corpo recusava-se a aceitar. Logo involuntariamente, Kei estava olhando fundo nos olhos de Yuji e seus lábios se abriram de maneira convidativa. Yuji entendeu o sinal para que prosseguisse e deu o próximo passo, segurando seu queixo com uma mão, e aproximando seus lábios aos de Kei. Inicialmente dando uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior e começando um beijo intenso logo após.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galera, esse foi o segundo capitulo, onde a historia finalmente começa a engrenar. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima.


	3. Por Quê?

**Capítulo 3 – Por Quê?**

A sensação de ser beijado era algo totalmente novo para Kei. Não era exatamente como ele imaginava... Pra falar a verdade era bem diferente! O primeiro beijo tinha gosto de cerveja, misturado a algo estranho, que Kei supôs ser nicotina. Era bom... E ao mesmo tempo, de certa forma proibido; dando ao momento um gostoso toque de aventura, despertando a curiosidade e ousadia do jovem neko-boy.

Yuji tinha os virgens lábios de Kei a sua disposição, e fazia questão de explorá-los ao máximo, estreando cada canto de sua boca. Sutilmente, levou-o ate um dos boxes, encurralando-o e aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer o corpo esguio do garoto, até chegarem em suas nádegas, apertando-as de maneira sedutora.

A respiração de Kei era ofegante, estava assustado com a ousadia de Yuji e agora tentava se livrar da mão que o acariciava tão despudoradamente.

O veterano ouviu passos vindos do corredor e parando o beijo abruptamente, disse:

- Esconda-se – Já empurando Kei para dentro do box, fechando-o lá dentro e se afastando logo após. Kei não entendia o motivo daquilo e quando pensou em falar algo, ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir.

Era Shin, um aluno do primeiro ano, que acabara de entrar e agora estava cumprimentado Yuji. Kei logo reconheceu sua voz, pois o garoto também fazia parte do clube de música, tocando flauta doce. Esperou alguns segundos e então puxou a descarga, saindo do box decidido a tentar agir normalmente.

Corou imediatamente ao ver Yuji, que agora estava escovando os dentes em uma das pias, e Shin, que espremia uma espinha em frente ao espelho, de modo peculiar.

- O-oi Yuji-senpai... Oi Shin – Disse Kei, bastante corado.

Yuji respondeu com um aceno e logo saiu do banheiro, deixando-os a sós.

- Oi Kei... err... Tudo bem com você? - A voz de Shin tinha um tom de preocupação embutido, devido à vermelhidão no rosto de Kei.

- Claro... Não se preucupe... err, estou com sono só isso!

- Ok – Respondeu Shin pouco convencido enquanto entava no box. Kei aproveitou a situação para sair do banheiro, na esperança de encontrar Yuji pelos corredores.

Não encontrando Yuji, voltou para seu quarto. Eram exatamente 23h45min, mas Kei não se importava, estivera nos braços daquele que supostamente amava, ou pelo menos gostava muito, e isso era como uma injeção de ânimo. Pulou sobre sua cama, abraçou o travesseiro e começou a rir sem motivo aparente, acordando Edward acidentalmente.

- Baka neko!! Me deixa dormir!!

- Gomen... – Disse Kei, entre risos abafados. Ficou olhando para a lua através da janela, sorrindo e pensando nos maravilhosos acontecimentos da noite. Depois de um tempo, acabou pegando no sono, tendo lindos sonhos com Yuji. Tudo parecia estar perfeitamente bem.

5h00min AM, o relógio desperta, acordando Kei para mais um dia na EPIS (East Point Internal School). Apesar de não ter dormido o bastante, acordou com uma disposição impecável, pegou sua toalha e uniforme e assim como fazia todas as manhãs foi tomar um banho. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Yuji por um minuto sequer, pensar nele tornava tudo mais fácil e agradável.

Terminou seu banho, se vestiu, revisou os conteúdos e desceu para o refeitório preparar o café como sempre.

- BOM DIA GENTE!! – Kei acabara de entrar, cumprimentado as serventes com um sorriso maior do que o normal no rosto. Sua felicidade era visível à qualquer um. Seus olhos brilhavam e sua voz tinha um tom enérgico e quase histérico.

- Bom dia Kei-kun, o que aconteceu para você estar tão alegre? – Perguntou a faxineira com um sorriso terno no rosto

- Nada de mais, apenas acordei feliz.

- Que bom...

E começaram a preparar tudo, hoje Kei fazia tudo com um carinho especial, afinal Yuji também comeria aquilo e se alguma coisa estivesse errada ele não gostaria. Kei queria agrada-lo. Aprontaram tudo e Kei se juntou aos seus amigos para fazerem o desjejum.

- Baka neko! Que barulheira foi aquela ontem de noite? – Perguntou Ed, mal humorado como sempre.

- Oh, me desculpe – Respondeu Kei, com o mesmo sorriso constante que teimava em povoar seu rosto, como se isso fosse uma obrigação no dia de hoje.

- Tudo bem, porém vejo que alguém aqui tem novidades para me contar, estou certo?

Kei riu.

- Talvez... – Estava com receio de contar aquilo para seu melhor amigo. Nunca haviam debatido sobre esse assunto, e não sabia como ele reagiria ao saber que estava apaixonado por outro garoto – Outra hora eu conto pra você!

- Tudo bem, baka neko-chan – Ed sorriu. Seu humor estava começando a melhorar.

Terminaram de comer e antes de sair do refeitório, caminhou um pouco pelo refeitório para procurar Yuji, que estava em uma rodinha conversando com seus amigos. Kei abanou, mas Yuji fingiu não ver o cumprimento, continuando a conversa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois da tentativa frustrada de falar com o veterano, Kei foi para a sala de aula, onde respondeu todas as perguntas, mesmo sem conseguir prestar muita atenção no que estavam estudando.

As aulas terminaram, Kei preparou o almoço, comeu na companhia de seus amigos e resolveu procurar Yuji para conversarem um pouco. O rapaz parecia evitá-lo deixando o neko-boy um pouco confuso.

Sentou-se um pouco no jardim para pensar sobre o assunto, e logo Ed se juntou ao amigo para conversarem.

- E então Kei, o que aconteceu para deixar você tão feliz? A última vez que vi você assim, foi quando foi convidado a ajudar nas refeições da escola, e até hoje ainda não entendo o porquê de ter ficado tão feliz, sendo que agora vive em função do refeitório e mal tem tempo para fazer outras coisas.

- Nada de mais Ed, quero dizer... Na verdade aconteceram algumas coisinhas sim... Mas não quero falar agora. Mais tarde eu te conto! – Sua ansiedade era algo perfeitamente notável em sua voz.

- Baka neko!! Agora me deixou curioso! – Ed riu – Shin andou espalhando alguns boatos por ai... Ele disse que haverá uma apresentação e que possivelmente toda a comunidade escolar estará presente. Ou seja, a ala feminina também!!

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Ed, e Kei já sabia o que ele planejava; provavelmente algum plano maluco para tentar arranjar um encontro com uma das garotas.

- Sim, é verdade... Mas a professora apenas comentou, não é nada certo ainda. Ela nem mesmo nos informou sobre a data.

- De qualquer forma, assim que souber me conte! Tenho que estar preparado!

- Tudo bem Ed ¬¬

Ficaram conversando até o termino do tempo livre e seguiram cada um para seus respectivos clubes. Ed para o de basquete e Kei para o de culinária. Ao entrar na sala de aula, a professora disse que como fazia parte do clube de música, Kei deveria se dirigir ao auditório, onde a professora de música aguardava-os numa reunião para discutirem os assuntos pendentes quanto à apresentação. Animado, subiu as escadas correndo e quando entrou no local, encontrou seus colegas e a turma do clube das artes cênicas agrupados em algumas cadeiras na frente do palco. Sentou-se em uma delas e a professora logo começou a falar.

-Pessoal, como eu já havia comentado com vocês, iremos nos apresentar para a comunidade escolar essa semana, certo? Pois bem, hoje conversei com o diretor, e decidimos que a apresentação seria feita no sábado á noite, sendo assim não interromperia as aulas e os pais dos alunos também poderiam estar presentes.

Um aluno do clube das artes cênicas levanta a mão.

- Sim Kevin?

- Professora, a apresentação será feita no próximo sábado?

- Sim

- O QUE? Mas... Hoje é Quarta-Feira... Jamais conseguiremos aprontar tudo para o sábado!

- Por isso vocês devem se esforçar! Serão dispensados das aulas para os ensaios e o clube de artes plásticas também vai ajudar na confecção do cenário. Começaremos a apresentação com Kei tocando a "Sonata ao Luar" de Beethoven, logo após a orquestra seguirá tocando diversas musicas e para finalizar o clube das artes cênicas irá reproduzir O Pequeno Príncipe. Estão todos de acordo?

- Sim! – responderam em coro

- Então estão dispensados. Amanha voltaremos a nos reunir pela parte da manhã. Estejam preparados!

Todos se levantaram, comentando ansiosos sobre como iriam fazer no dia da apresentação. Como não precisavam voltar para seus clubes, Kei decidiu passar a tarde ensaiando "Sonata ao Luar" para não fazer feio no dia da apresentação, pois Yuji provalvemente estaria na platéia, e não queria parecer idiota na frente dele.

Logo a tarde passou, e Kei ajudou a preparar o jantar. Enquanto comia, seus olhos vasculhavam o cômodo à procura de Yuji, e como não o encontrou em lugar nenhum, deduziu que ele provavelmente voltaria na cozinha à noite para assaltar a geladeira.

Imediatamente se ofereceu para lavar a louça, convencendo todas as serventes e se recolherem, pois precisavam descansar e já não tinham mais idade para fazer serviços domésticos até tarde. Agora era uma questão de tempo até seu próximo encontro com Yuji, pensar nisso deixava-o bastante nervoso. Lavava a louça, ansiosamente, sem desgrudar os olhos do relógio que teimava em girar devagar, como se fizesse isso apenas para irritar o jovem neko-boy. Finalmente ouviu a porta se abrir e aquele cheiro de cigarro tomar conta da cozinha inteira.

- Oi Yuji... – disse Kei com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso esperançoso

- Oi – A resposta de Yuji foi seca, e ele se recusava em olhar para o garoto.

- Err... Sobre ontem a noite, eu queria que soubesse que...

- Cale-se, nem mais uma palavra sobre aquilo.

- Mas... Mas... Aquilo foi meu primeiro beijo, e desde então não consigo parar de pensar em você.

- Tsc, e o que espera que eu faça? Me case com você? O fato de ter ficado tão confuso com um simples beijo só prova o quão infantil você é...

Kei não sabia o que dizer, procurando freneticamente pelas palavras que insistiam em fugir de sua boca e então num ímpeto de coragem, foi correndo até Yuji, roubando-lhe um beijo. Yuji correspondeu ao beijo com um tapa no rosto do garoto, que caiu no chão, não pela força do golpe, mas sim pela surpresa de ser atingido por alguém tão importante naquele momento.

- Não seja nojento! Naquele momento você apenas me deixou excitado, só isso! Não deveria ficar tão confiante por causa de um beijo. – O desprezo em sua voz era algo notável e quase tão sólido quanto qualquer uma daquelas paredes.

As palavras de Yuji foram como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre a cabeça do garoto, fazendo-o sentir-se a pior aberração que o mundo já tivera a desgraça de produzir. Tentou lutar contra as lágrimas que não paravam de fluir de seus olhos, alisando o rosto onde fora atingido, buscando uma explicação para aquelas atitudes tão dolorosas.

- Yuji, eu... Eu... Eu... BAKAAAAAAAAA!!

Kei saiu correndo pelo jardim, chorando desesperadamente, se jogando de joelhos diante do roseiral.

- Por quê... Por quê... POR QUÊ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dae gente, mais um capítulo postado sem revisão e escrito por um autor sonolento XD talvez não tenha ficado muito bom, mas eu prometo que vou melhorar!! Então até mais gente o/


End file.
